User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Me Raging IDS Farmer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favored: #Worked fine for me. GJ. Only thing I changed was Rush -> Sprint. — Jyro X 18:03, 27 January 2007 (CST) #:I'll test this when I have the time, but I realized, why sprint when you can keep up rush continually with the Rage elite?--24.18.41.99 15:39, 28 January 2007 (CST) #::That's what I was thinking, but if you use Rush, you can't heal. And it's possible to make it with only Sprint, just a bit slower. Better than dying, though ;) ~ Pae 18:37, 28 January 2007 (CST) #Works fine.Prince Morda 08:52, 18 February 2007 (CST) # Sure. Defiant Elements 00:25, 19 February 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion Can a build still be considered a farming build when you pretty much need a full team to get to the farming spot? Running Mineral Springs using this build isn't particularly successful (edit to description, I suppose), but I've been dealing with groups of eight or so Ice Imps with a Siege Ice Golem and Montain Troll. I miss the testing weekend with Shield of Regeneration and Shielding Hands. :( ~ Pae 20:08, 26 January 2007 (CST) :The main criterion for a farming build is "Can you make lots of money or easily get a specific item with this?" If you can say "Yes" to that, then how many NPCs you use to run to the spot should be pretty irrelevant. — 130.58 (talk) 20:23, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::Couldn't it also be to obtain a specific item? Repetitiveness and such. IDS is iffy dropwise (like any other item really, heh) and doesn't sell for much anymore, but it's something nice to get and give to guildmates. ~ Pae :::What I mean is that, yes, any IDS farmer counts as a farming build as long as it consistently works. Don't sweat it. — 130.58 (talk) 20:38, 26 January 2007 (CST) Hmmm... While this certainly qualifies as a farmer, and I think it would work fine, it takes a lot of effort to make this work, and, with full parties, the chance of actually getting the drop are very very low. I won't vote because I am not sure how well it would work, but, while I think you could farm with relative consistency (which is half the battle) I would question how worthwhile this is profit-wise if you plan on running with full teams... Defiant Elements 01:25, 27 January 2007 (CST) :That's where NPC flagging comes in. (I suggest bolding that part of the guide, Pae). — 130.58 (talk) 04:03, 27 January 2007 (CST) I don't see why people think you need a group to get there, I managed to do it with a monk using no running skills at all and Prot Spirit + SoA which I'm sure Rush and Watch Yourself can make up for giving a warrior high armor. Teutonic Paladin 11:58, 27 January 2007 (CST) :W's aren't exactly the best class for spellcasting, though there is a SoA build for it. Even if you could get there, a poor spawn would likely make you need to restart, so a group helps with that. Rush and Watch Yourself both require adrenaline. You can't stand there waiting to get hit or smacking away at Avicara. Charge, Sprint, and Healing Sig make for an easy run, but Rust obviously messes with that. ~ Pae If you aren't able to run from Citadel to the Imp Cave...you need to practise more, lol. I have an Ele IDS solo farmer (build's my secret xD) and at first I couldn't get there, but after 5 attempts i got the hang of it. I used a running skill, though.Rickyvantof Firstly, running mineral springs solo isn't that difficult. It just takes practice. People have been doing it since the IDS came out nearly 2 years ago. Kudos to the build maker. Just wanted to note that just outside Marhan's Grotto is a great place to practice the build. There are numerous ice imps outside for you to try. Crimson Butcher 03:50, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Nearly two years? It's only been out for thirteen months. At least, that's my understanding. Okey there is something I didnt catch. Does it matter wheather there are hench in sight or not? Because when I go there and hench are out of sight, does it increase my drop rate. I cant see any other explanation for it. Thx for answer. :Zeratul, remember to sign. Their names need to be gray on the party list, or you won't get as many drops (decreased drop rate), since they're shared. With hench, they'd "steal" the drops. ~ Pae ::Yeah sorry, thx. I logged in but used back i suppose it threw me up. Anyway thx for answer. I can't maintain my health when the ice imps are spamming Maelstrom (got full wyvern armor (-10 vs el))... they do 6 dmg with that, 50*6dmg=300dmg. and how do i get the -20 vs el, i can't put ignia's in my armor, becouse its prophecies. :Is that with "Watch Yourself!", Dolyak Signet, and Elemental Resistance up? Try to add either a +5 AL or +7 AL vs. elemental to your weapon too. Pulling small groups is easier. If this one doesn't work, try the W/Mo build; I've found it easier to use for me. ~ Pae 20:35, 15 March 2007 (CDT)